The Collection of Morgerncest
by morganpetrovapendragon
Summary: A collection of stories written about the complex relationship between Clary and Sebastian Morgernstern.


Kindness and loving affection wasn't something that Sebastian would consider himself use to. He had never received a birthday present or a lullaby to sing him to sleep. All sorts of mundane traditions had been bypassed in the stepping stones of his life as Jonathan Morgernstern. As Sebastian arose into the world he hadn't cared for the pathetic traditions of those weaker than himself. For him, a simple book and glass of bourbon were the only traditions he played out with himself, something he had gained from his father.

It wasn't until Clary came along into his life that he had ever reconsidered his observations about the world around him. Even if Clary's presence had caused many changes to him, both physical and — psychological, he had maintained the same mindset as that of his father's passing. Mundane things were tacky and stupid, they served no greater purpose in his own plans and he saw little need to include them in his and Clary's life. When Clary told Sebastian that they were expecting, it was something that sent stakes into the Earth, he took a moment to reconsider everything around him and how he wanted to present life to his daughter.

Sebastian didn't want her to live like Clary and he did, he didn't want her to never know the power at her fingertips. Yet in the same thought he didn't want her to go without the simplistic nature of a family. He lived his life without a mother, and Clary without a father. His daughter deserved not only the world on a silver platter but the love and support Sebastian didn't even know how to fathom. It terrified him to his bones, something he would never admit to even Clary, and he wasn't sure how to proceed.

It was a week before he had come to the conclusion at what he had to do, with the acceptance of his marriage proposal he knew that the next step was all but written tradition. Yet Clary and Sebastian were not traditional lovers, and he wanted to do something that would manifest a physical representation to their uniqueness. Clary was already in the storm of pregnancy, something that gave him many a chance to leave their comfortable jungle bound oasis and collect a bounty of things for her cravings. If it wasn't pickles and peanut butter, it was tomato bisque and irish cream. Sebastian indulged her every whim, and never let her wants go unheeded.

On one fateful Sunday morning he pulled away form her sleeping form to put himself together. With the blessing of the angels, Sebastian never had to try to hard to look effortlessly beautiful, but the again this was Clary. Even though she had already accepted his proposal, she hadn't yet been bound by ceremony in their world. There wouldn't be something as glorious as a wedding in Alicante, but their engagement would at least be beautiful in it's own right. He threw on a white button up shirt before retreating back into their room. In a year's time, he could imagine a crib nestled against the side of their wall, and a baby cooing through their nights. It filled with with a string joy he hoped the monster could never take from him.

As he moved back to the bed, he brushed a crimson lock from her face, only meaning to wake her gently. The golden orbs opened and flickers of emerald shown through after a moment of understanding. The soft smile covered his face as he couldn't help but lean down to kiss her sleepy expression. ' Don't worry love, you don't have to go far, I just wanted to give you something before I left for the day… ' He whispered before waiting for her to stir in her own right. Clary's movement soon found her sitting in the bed as he crawled in front of her, his blackened gaze careful as he watched her slowly emerge from her unconscious mind. He could tell she was curious and confused, but he didn't want to spoil her too early.

" When Nephilim become engaged, it is tradition for the man to give his bride their family crest on a ring, we however are of course in our own special circumstance when it comes to that particular department. "

His words were soft, almost careful like a speech being read from the fathoms of his mind. There was an air of practice in his words, but every syllable was filled with an emotion that was nervous and unsure.

" I know, coming from the upbringing you had, things like tacky rings with family emblems may seem drab or overdone, but I wanted to stay as close to tradition as I possibly could.. "

It was like a ballet, going through every step with a grace that only could signify their relationship. Two beautiful creatures that could both be feared and beloved, Sebastian knew that his own monstrous nature would have to be compensated in some way, he only wanted to appeal to her own life with a stretch of trust. His gaze rolled away from her own as he pulled his hand back to reach into the pocket of his shirt, it was like a fool fumbling for his car keys hands sweaty and unsteady, when he pulled the velvet box from his pocket he couldn't help but bite his lip at the thought of her reaction.

"I did some research, about mundane engagements, and I found a very common alignment between them. All the girls seemed to want some fairytale wedding with great fancy rings and beautiful husbands dressed in the finest armor. I know you're not a regular girl, but a part of me wondered what your dream husband and wedding would be. I asked myself if you wanted that fancy diamond ring as opposed to a family emblem, and whether or not it would mean as much to you. So I considered my options, and I found a middle ground I think perhaps you'll like… "

He murmured before turning the velvet box around in his long fingers. The silver locks that fell around his face were like a halo as suddenly the onyx gaze fell on her gorgeous face and handed her the box. A part of him didn't want to see her reaction, a part of him actually debated leaving the room just in case she hated it, but there was a part of him that wanted to see. Maybe she would love it just as much as he did, maybe she would see how desperately he was changing for her. That the beast with all his scars was making an effort to show that this was no game to him. Clary was everything to him, and he wanted her to see that. He waited for her to open the box before letting her eyes fall upon it. The words pouring from his lips like a poem explaining himself.

" It's broad, like our rings, but still I thought very beautiful. The diamonds are the best I could find — which says a great deal about their quality… and the engraving. "

His words slipped slightly, knowing that perhaps that was were he fell in standard. Sebastian had debated the engraving longer than he had debating actually getting the ring. He knew that the words engraved on the ring should be Morgerstern. It should represent their house and their domain, a falling star should break through the metals and chains of gold should coil around the band, yet that wasn't what he did. He instead went for something soft, something beautiful. Instead of a dark emblem of strength and history — he created something that would express love.

" It's latin and it roughly translates to, 'We are forever…'"

The words were powerful, the words were true. At the end of the day Sebastian didn't love her because she was Morgernstern, he loved her because they were two halves of a single whole. The bond they had struck was something that could never be unhinged. Sebastain's love for Clary was forever. It could never fade or die, simply because what they were was too powerful to destroy. Clary was in Sebastian's eyes the perfect Queen, not just to him - but to the world. She was too good, too perfect, and every inch of that deserved to be glorified. Their love was forever, just as their family would be. They weren't just Morgernstern's, they were soulmates.

"Because no matter what battles lie ahead, no matter what foes we may face — what we have is forever. Our love is forever, and nothing will ever change that. "

The silver locks fell around his face as he leaned in to lightly take the box from her, with his nimble fingers he pull the silver ring from the velvet inlay and gently took her hand. With one motion, he pushed the perfectly sized jewel up her finger to it's resting place, his onyx gaze glimmer down at it before lifting her hand to his lips to kiss with pride.

" You are the love of my life, Clary. No matter what, you are the sole reason for my existence. This ring is more than a manifestation of possession, it's my soul carried with you wherever you go. I hope you love it, as I love you… always and forever. "


End file.
